¿Dónde está el amor?
by TheParkerPress
Summary: Bebe siempre ha estado enamorada de Eric Cartman, pero él...está con Wendy... ¿Sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar la rubia? Song-fic. Cartevens, leve Candy, pequeña insinuación de yuri.


**Título: **¿Dónde está el amor?

**Ranking: **T (+13)

**Parejas: **Cartevens (mi invención: 3) y leve Candy

**Advertencias: **Insinuaciones pequeñísimas de yuri, orange y sufrimiento (?)

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece ;_;, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Canción: **Afrodisiaco – Dónde está el amor

**Notas: **Mi invención de la pareja crack que he inventado se llama Cartevens x33, que es Cartman x Bebe xDD

No sé si les gustará pero bueno. Aquí les dejo este song-fic.

Por cierto, no me gusta tanto la canción, pero les recomiendo que lo lean escuchándola porque en serio si le cae: 33

_Este Song-fic es irreal y grosero, el programa y la canción no me pertenecen y por su contenido nadie lo debe leer [Inserte aquí canción de inicio]_

\\(._.)/

_¿Dónde está el amor?_

…_  
__¿A dónde va cuando muere__…?_

Y ahí estaba, ella…sí, la misma Bebe Stevens…sufriendo…_por un hombre_…

¿Qué mierda era aquello? ¿Cómo y por qué razón la rubia más ardiente de todo el pueblo estaba sufriendo…por un hombre?

Pues sí…lo hacía…y no había nada para evitarlo…

_Y duele mucho pensar…_

Los rumores sobre la homosexualidad de la rubia acrecentaron su fama al notar que Stevens había cambiado notoriamente su estado de ánimo al enterarse sobre la reciente relación de Cartman y Wendy…

Sonó su nariz, evitando llorar por recordar a ese bastardo…

_Que nunca va a regresar…_

Bebe Stevens, la rubia más hermosa de la escuela…estaba sufriendo…por el mismo Eric Cartman. Exacto, estamos hablando del mismísimo castaño, antisemita, gordo…

_Pasaron noches vacías…__  
__Con nostalgia y dolor__  
_

Y lo peor de todo, es que hace unos cuantos días, le había confesado al castaño lo que siente por él. Y al antisemita…no le tomó importancia… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué la vida le hacía eso a ella?! ¡¿Qué hizo mal?! O peor… ¿¡Que está haciendo mal!? La rubia no podía describir el sentimiento que sentía dentro de ella, odio, despecho, amor…

Solo con ver a esa puta que alguna vez fue su amiga besándose o, tal vez algo más con el chico que estúpidamente robó su corazón, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

_Los amores se enfrían__  
__Por falta de corazón___

Decidió dar por acabado este sufrimiento, se paró rápidamente de su cama y, salió de su casa a liberarse de la angustia. Por lo menos, unos minutos…

El clima estaba normal, el cielo estaba amenazando con llover fuertemente, obligando a los pobladores a ingresar a sus viviendas. La ojiazul respiraba el aire que azotaba vigorosamente los rubios cabellos de la chica, elevándolos moderadamente a causa de su caminata.

Seguía caminando, cabizbaja, sin ánimos de nada. Este puto clima no ayudaba en nada…

_Y cuando llegue ese día verás__…_

_Que mis besos tú recordarás…_

Se aproximó a un parque local, lleno de asientos para dos personas. La rubia entró por aquel lugar. Sin percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de ver… Incrementó un poco su cabeza, encontrándose con la escena más horrible que haya podido ver, al menos para ella… Cartman y Wendy estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, besándose estúpidamente, aprovechando el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente estaba en sus casas. Sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba allá afuera.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, quedándose anonadada. El aire empujaba fuertemente su cuerpo, obligándola a correr…

_En los labios del que esté contigo hoy…_

En el momento menos inesperado, el castaño separó bruscamente el beso y miró detalle a detalle como corría la rubia. La azabache se quedó atónita ¿Por qué Eric la separó de ese modo?

Se percató de que el castaño estaba mirando atentamente una dirección, Wendy dirigió su mirada hacia donde Cartman estaba observando.

Frunció el ceño, esa perra… ¿Qué coño hacia Cartman mirándola? ¡Por su culpa todos especulan que ella y Bebe están juntas!

_Y cuando llegue ese día verás__  
__Que sin pensarlo tú me extrañarás_

Empujó rudamente al castaño, quien lo miró estupefacto sin darle crédito a lo que su novia estaba haciendo. La morena solo se limitó a dirigirle una de sus miradas autoritarias con odio.

-¡Si vas a estar conmigo debes dejar de pensar en esa zorra!-bramó totalmente encolerizada, a veces Testaburger no puede controlar su temperamento.

La rubia, quien estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Definitivamente, escuchó eso. Pero por nada en el mundo decidió parar de correr.

Siguió trotando hasta llegar a su hogar, donde inmediatamente derribó su cuerpo a su cama. Absolutamente, con el corazón destrozado, sin ganas de nada.

…

Solo unos cuantos segundos y dos miradas bastaron para darse cuenta del grave error que había cometido Cartman al dejar a una chica perfecta como Bebe Stevens.

Se paró, limpiando los restos del pasto que permanecían en su pantalón.

_Entre tus dedos el amor ya no es amor…_

-…-Miró fijamente a la azabache, serio y sorprendido. La azabache le dirigió la misma mirada, pero aquella acción irradiaba más ira que cualquier otra cosa.

-Bastardo…-musitó entre dientes. Dando fin a todo esto y yéndose inmediatamente del lugar. No sin antes mostrarle su dedo medio al más puro estilo Tucker.

El admirador de Hitler permaneció inmóvil unos minutos, analizando todo lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡¿Qué cojones había hecho?!

Corrió a toda prisa al domicilio de los Stevens. Repasando todo lo que le diría a su unigénita en cuando llegue.

_Donde estarás…_

A lo lejos localizó una casa identificándola como el hogar de la rubia. Paró en seco cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la gran vivienda de los Stevens. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y acto seguido tocó la puerta con sus nudillos.

Cuando abrieron la puerta una rubia apareció a través de ella, con los ojos hinchados-El blanco color de su tez no ayudaba bastante a fingir que no había estado llorando-, con los cabellos despeinados y con las mejillas húmedas.

Eric no pudo evitar enternecerse y sentirse culpable por ella.

_Te llame y te busqué…__  
__Pero no te encontré_

En cuando Bebe vio a Cartman sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, sus pómulos se vieron amenazados por un color carmín y sus manos empezaron a temblar frenéticamente. Tanto que hasta ya se parecía hasta Tweek.

_Empezaba el invierno__  
__Yo moría por dentro_

Por defensa propia azotó la puerta bruscamente. Pero el de ojos avellana fue muy rápido en ubicar su mano en la puerta, haciendo fuerza. Impidiendo que la rubia la cierre por completo.

-¿Qué…qué quieres…?-preguntó la rubia tímidamente.

El castaño la miró por un momento. Estaba empezando a llorar, unas cuantas lágrimas estaban asomándose por sus cuencas, otras ya habían bajado, bañando levemente sus mejillas.

Estaba temblando, nerviosa.

-Vine…por ti…

_Cuando pienses en mí__  
__Y se apaguen las velas__  
__Una lágrima cae…_

La rubia se paralizó, quitó paulatinamente su mano de la puerta inconscientemente y le llevó a sus ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas.

El de ojos avellana aprovechó eso para ingresar de una vez a la casa.

-Me di cuenta que…-miró fijamente los orbes azules de Stevens-Wendy es una zorra…y que tú eres mejor…

_Sobre tu pecho mojado_

La rubia reaccionó. Mirando sorprendida al castaño, quien estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

-¡A…aléjate!-gritó. Empujándolo rudamente.

El castaño calló directamente a la pared de concreto que se hallaba detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, no resultó herido.

_Y cuando llegue ese día verás__  
__Solo mis besos tú recordarás__  
_

Stevens vio atenta todo lo que provocó, tapó su boca con sus manos. Impidiendo dar un grito de pánico.

Para suerte de Cartman, solo costaron dos minutos para que se incorporara y se parara como si esto nunca hubiera acontecido.

-Bebe…por favor escucha…-comenzó a hablar el antisemita, algo nervioso por lo capaz que es posible de hacer esa chica. Se acercó a ella-Yo…ya me di cuenta que Wendy…Wendy…es una puta celosa…ella nunca debió de estar conmigo…-se aproximó a su rostro. Tomando delicadamente sus mejillas con sus pómulos-Yo…te amo…-concluyó y, acercó sus labios a los de ella. Besándola suave y delicadamente.

No saben cuánto tiempo había estado ansiando la rubia ese hermoso beso que día y noche anhelaba cumplir. Y por fin…lo había hecho.

_En los labios del que esté contigo hoy…_

Pero…se sentía incompleta, como que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Sentía felicidad, sí, pero a la vez tenía inseguridad. La verdad, que nunca habría palabras para describir el desconcierto que estaba pasando la rubia.

Decidió ser feliz por un momento y atrajo al antisemita hacia ella. Rodeando el cuello del chico con los brazos de ella. Unas finas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas.

Fue entonces en cuando reaccionó. Estaba haciendo mal. Ella misma, había prometido nunca volver a creer en un hombre ¿Saben cómo se puso el castaño cuando la rubia le confesó sus sentimientos? ¡Se rió y no le tomó importancia!

_Y cuando llegue ese día verás__  
__Que sin pensarlo…_

El enfado se acumuló dentro de su cuerpo y se separó de él fuertemente.

Era la segunda vez en el día en que Cartman miraba estupefacto a una chica. Optó por preguntarle.

-¿Qué te pasa…?-interrogó confundido.

-yo…yo…no puedo…-manifestó la rubia, sollozando.

-¿Qué no puedes?

Bebe agachó su cabeza avergonzada, tapando su cara con sus manos. Sentía como la misma cantidad del océano salía de sus ojos.

_¡Me extrañarás!_

-¡Bebe responde!

Agachó su cabeza. Llorando aún más.

-¡Responde!-gritó tajante.

Pese a todo lo que gritaba, ella no respondía.

El semblante de Eric cambió a uno serio.

-Ya…ya veo…-su voz sonaba apagada-…tú no quieres estar conmigo…

_Entre tus dedos el amor ya no es amor…_

Bebe levantó su cabeza lánguidamente. Exponiendo sus ojos hinchados.

Asintió…

-…-suspiró-Ya veo… pero Bebe yo…

-N…nada…-habló por fin-Tú… n…nada…vete…vete, vete…

-Bebe…

-¡Vete!-bramó, y con eso volvió a sollozar.

_Donde estarás…__  
__Donde estarás…_

-…Está bien…-el ambiente se tornaba jodidamente incómodo. Abrió la puerta y salió lentamente de ella, la observó por un momento. Seguía llorando en la misma posición de antes.

Cerró la puerta y se fue cabizbajo de ahí.

Una vez que estaba sola en la casa la rubia empezó a gimotear un poco más fuerte. ¡Puto sufrimiento! Se tiró bruscamente a la puerta de madera ya cerrada. Y, dejó que su cuerpo cayera ligeramente hasta quedar sentada de cuclillas.

Empezando así nuevamente su amargura…

_Me extrañarás…_

_~TheParkerPress~_


End file.
